User talk:Bluerock
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Metal Gear Acid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 14:29, September 30, 2009 RE: Deleted 'liquid snake' image? (File:Mgs-liquid-snake-concept.jpg) I didn't know the designs were recycled for Ghost Babel, I just thought the image was flat out from Ghost Babel (it's one of the few Metal Gear games I've never played). Apologies. I thought the image had been uploaded previously, but I can't seem to find it right now. Go ahead and upload again if you want to. --Fantomas 22:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Zanzibar Land Article Well, that's going to be slightly difficult. I mean, it's one thing to mention the nations/territories of Metal Gear (Solid) as well as events in that timeline, it's quite another to make an article related to the stuff that I inserted into the Zanzibar Land article. Besides which, I once tried to insert personnel in regards to the San Hieronymo Base and make an article out of it, but it didn't quite work out so well. Weedle McHairybug 00:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) About your source involving how Snake arrived in Zanzibar Land... Does your source, by any chance, also have a translated version of the original Metal Gear MSX manuel? I think that it might also have a bit more explainations as to how Snake had entered Outer Heaven. I mean, the only thing we saw of him in regards to his infiltration was swimming up to the Outer Heaven port and getting onto it, and there definitely is more than just having swum all the way to that location. Weedle McHairybug 03:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for all your edits. Frequent users have come and gone over the past four years, and it can be a little daunting when it gets to the point where it's just me against the wave of silly little edits from unregistered users, users who only stop by every now and then and spammers. You and Weedle McHairybug have been a big help posting things I hadn't even thought about these past couple of days and I really appreciate it! --Fantomas 19:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Question about the Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake translated manual link you used as a source. Ok, under the Special Task Force Contents section in the Metal Gear 2 Manual, a single unit of the Special Task Forces division (or legion, as the manual labelled it as) was apparently composed of seven fully-equiped Metal Gear D's, three Metal Gear Gustavs, at least eight infantry platoons with one commander, and two trucks, and apparantly are divided up into an Assisstance Scout company, a Supply Unit, and a Caterer Unit. I know what Assisstance Scouts are, as well as Supply Units, but I don't know what Caterer units are. I mean, I looked the word Caterer on Wikipedia, and it just redirects me to "catering", as in, making cakes and pies. Weedle McHairybug 23:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi! I was just wondering what was the first Mg experience you ever had and how old were you? If you want to know what mine was, I was 4 and I watched my Dad play MGS1 on PS. It changed my life forever! I am youthful By the way, why is MGS not popular with young kids like me? I am 11 and the youngest person I know that enjoys MGS is in his mid-twenties! By the way,do you like my sig???--I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 18:58, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I guess it is mature Ya. I suppose it's quite mature. Especially in some of the MGS3 R1 cutscenes with EVA... Lol. By the way, is it just me, or is Ocelot the main bad guy in MGS, I mean, he's been in all of them. And to think he's the boss' son... --I hear it's amazing when the purple worm from flapjaw space with the tuning fork, does a raw blink on Hari-Kari Rock. I need scissors! 61! Metalgearboy 19:13, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Best boss Hey dude. Sorry to bug you again, but what is your fave MGS boss? Mine are Psycho Mantis, The End and The Boss. P.S- The Boss made me and my 4 year old sis cry. Waaahhhhh.... PPS - My sister watched at her own will, I told her to go away. So funny! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Of-ldGKbc0&feature=related Search this in web. LOLOLOLOLOLOL